


Where i met you

by Carefreekitchen



Series: where i met you [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Indian James Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Parent Minerva McGonagall, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefreekitchen/pseuds/Carefreekitchen
Summary: long story, Marauders era Hogwarts and after told through an original female character's pov. an abandoned muggleborn being raised in Hogwarts.--this character is a lesbian but she is a teenager in the 70s so she may be slightly oblivious and confused. i hate Joanne's views and i hope you do too:)😊.this story (hopefully) will also eventually explore being queer in the 80s.please remember this is canon compliant so this story will be very mixed emotions.
Relationships: Dorcas Meadowes/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: where i met you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187447
Kudos: 1





	Where i met you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> one thing i have recently been thinking about more is what happens to muggleborns with parents who don't understand magic and if the ministry leaving them completely alone (which they most likely do) until eleven would work. so in this story we will be seeing a abandoned muggle born. If anyone's reading this enjoy👌

It was the evening of April 6th, 1961 when a handful of people’s lives were about to change, now whether that change was for the better or the worse is not the point, it would also be a difficult question to answer depending on the day you asked or who it was you were asking. The setting of this life changing event was at St Mary's convent in the south of England. The convent where one of the McGonagall sisters worked now as a nun named sister Bernadette, sat in her chambers the clock beside her bed stating the time to be 7:43pm when she was interrupted by a knocking at her door. 

“sister Bernadette someone has left a child at the doorstep” this occurrence wasn’t that out of the ordinary, the convent was set up to give care and protection to young girls. Although preferably not as young as the baby on the doorstep, but unfit parents seem to feel better about leaving their kids if the place they are leaving them is a holy place. Every few years a baby is left, and they set about filling out the proper paperwork to find the baby a good home. Although there was something out of the ordinary this time, that being the baby herself.

You wouldn’t guess that this small girl laid asleep in a baby chair wrapped up in blankets with a pink nose would ever be capable of being a burden. But appearances are misleading and that is something sister Bernadette is reminded of as she reads the letter that was tucked undisturbed in the baby’s blankets. She skims over the letter but is stopped by the words 'devils’ child' 'unexplained' and 'evil', frozen in her place as the other nun picks up the baby to carry into the nursery. The words on the page and the baby in the cradle don’t add up. So, she starts from the top making sure to read the letter properly.

She walks through the halls of the convent in a trance until she reaches the telephone. It rings before it reaches voicemail, like it always does. “Minerva there is an emergency at the convent, you’re type of emergency. Get her as soon as you can.” she paces as she waits.

-

she had been sat next to the sleeping baby for a few hours now relieving the other nuns to get some sleep. she was waiting for some signs, if the baby was what she thought it was leaving her with another unsuspecting nun was not a good idea. so, she sat waiting for her sister, she had no clue when Minerva would get here or when she would hear the voicemail in the first place. Where her sister lives she can’t have a normal phone, it had taken them ages to even get a voicemail machine to work (not that they use it a lot), In fact they haven't had any communication in over a year. Although both sisters would probably agree it’s for the best that they did keep the distance, if they felt the need to discuss those things, which they did not.

In the early hours of the morning sister Bernadette had fallen asleep in the chair (after it became clear the baby wasn't going to wake up anytime soon) when the door opened. Swinging shut behind a woman in her late twenties who was striding through the nursey, the noise waking up both sleeping inhabitants in the room. 

The baby started crying and the lights started flickering.

The sisters caught each other’s eye and Minerva sighed “well I assume that **she is the emergency**.”

\- It was a difficult few hours after that which consisted of keeping the other nuns out of the nursery while the babies magic lashed out at any emotion. Which babies tend to have a lot of. The cot rattled and the objects in the room moved about before the baby finally fell asleep again in Bernadette’s arms.

"I don’t remember you being this much trouble as a kid Minnie” she says while placing the baby back in her cot.

“well, I hadn’t just been abandoned by my muggle parents, left in a unknown setting with two panicking women trying to shut me up. I also wasn’t a baby when I first started, she is a very early starter.” Her sister replies smiling no venom behind the words. A quiet laugh is shared between the two sisters. Bernadette looks at the tired baby before looking back at her sister,

“what are we going to do Minnie?”. Minerva thinks for a moment before standing up “ill be right back” she states before apparating out of the room.

‘No’ Bernadette thinks, she will never get used to that.

Which was strange really considering how much time she had been given to get used to it, because she wasn’t like the baby in the cot, a magical child born to two non-magical parents, she was a squib. At much as she disliked the term and thought it useless, that is by definition what she is. She grew up with her big sister Minerva both completely oblivious to magic until she was six. That was when her (slightly) older sister began making strange things happen and her mother broke down and told the truth to her family including her oblivious muggle husband.

She was a witch, and their children were going to be witches too. Except they weren’t. At least not Bernadette (who went by a different name before joining the convent). She was a squib, born from magic but having none herself.

Her mother had hoped that before she turned eleven, she would start experiencing some kind of magic and had pushed it so much the younger sibling had started resenting magic. Started resenting her mother and sister. On the other hand, she still had her dad who never really came to terms with magic, he hoped every day up until her eleventh birthday that she wouldn’t get a letter. That led to a lot of arguments that she overheard between her parents. The distance between Minerva and her became stronger due to resentment and the physical distance Minerva’s school had put between them then and still puts between them now.

Bernadette hated the resentment; she knew it wasn’t her sisters’ fault and she hated the silent looks between her sister and mother when they were discussing magic but didn’t want to upset her. She wanted to feel normal. So, at nineteen she left Scotland to go to the convent on the opposite side of the small island. At first, she liked being an equal then she loved the work they did and then she loved feeling loved by something all powerful and strong. The resentment eased but the distance between Bernadette and her sister never repaired itself, too different and too late to find common ground.

She is happy though and she knows Minerva is too, working at the magical school she went to as a teenager. Their parents had both died since the sisters moved into their respective establishments. They grieved separately as they did most things.

Minerva was right back as it turns out, this time an old man in long cloaks joined with her. Bernadette identifies him as the now head teacher and her sisters head of house at her time at school. The man Dumbledore heads over to the cot. “where are you going to go little miss?” he says smiling down at the baby. before switching his gaze to look at Bernadette “Do we know her name?” he asks. She reaches for the note on her desk and reads it through again before looking up and meeting his eyes “her name is Rosaline.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you're reading this i hoped you enjoyed the first chapter i wasn't sure on how long each chapter should be, this is going to be a long fic but i don't know if more shorter chapters or less longer ones would be better.


End file.
